Nymphetamine
by Luyias M.Norimaki
Summary: Fic algo emotivo :3 , espero les guste tema de la pelicula de resint evil de cradle of filth.


Nymphetamine

1x2 Heero x Duo

Gundam Wing

Disclaimes: Los personajes de G.W. no me pertencen, pertenecen a sunrice y bandai ...por lo tanto mis fan fics

son sin fines de lucro...son solamente para uso de entretenimiento.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Algun día nos volveremos a ver?-pregunto acercandose un poco a él peli-corto

-¡¿Este no sera el difinitivo adios?!- mirando como caminaba Heero

No recibio respuesta del otro solamente él oji-colbato cojio su chaqueta del sófa y las llaves de la mesita qué se econtraban a su izquierda , camino hasta aquella ancha puerta seguido por la mirada de un chico de ojos vilaceos y de cabello suelto extremadamente largo.

-¡Adios y suerte en su vida!- dijo fria y tajantemente a unos pasos de salir por la puerta...

Termino de decir esas palabras , al salir dio un azotón en la puerta... una lágrima salio de aquellos ojos violetas , un suspiro de aquellos labios carnosos , él trenzado se había quedado atonito ante la situación...¿lo había perdido para siempre?...era lo qué pensaba ahora... no podía creer lo que le estaba pasando...un silencio sereno se ollo por unos minutos hasta qué fue roto por un llanto sin consuelo por parte del peli-largo.

Heero empezo a bajar las escaleras lenta y tránquilamente ; pensando y analizando el problema...estaba completamente seguro qué había tomando la desición correcta...no verse más y dejar las cosas por la santa paz...cada quién vivir por sus lados en fin...pero no podía negar qué no extrañaría aquellos labios qué desprendian besos fogosos , esos ojos violaceos qué parecian un mar y los que tanto le gustaba perderse...soñar con ella ...no podía negar qué lo amaba pero las cosas se habían presentado así y sería lo mejor.

Esas lágrimas no podían controlarse , empezaban a llenarse mucho más de dolor ...decepsión y algo de depresión...¿Que había hecho el mal para qué tomara aquella maldita desición?...sentía que su vida se había ido por la puerta...su cabeza parecia una tormenta...el llanto del peli-largo se hizo más pesado, solto un grito qué alcanzo a estremeser a todo el edificio completo...tanto qué logro captar la atención del oji-colbato qué se econtraba alas afueras de hay.

Le daban ganas de volver, pero hey no podía romper aquella promesa...

"Plomo al río

Pleno verano, agité

¿A? ¿V? de cisnes negros

En con esperanza a la tumba

Hasta el final de septiembre Rojo

Con cielos pavimentados por fuego

Le pedí aparecen

Como una espina para los santos"

Ha pasado casí un mes desde qué no lo he visto penso el trenzado sentado sobre una repiza de la cocina mirando atravez de una ventana directo al cielo nublado con una taza de chocolate caliente en la mano.

-Hee...ro-pronuncio murmurantemente después de darle un sorbo ala taza.

Todas las mañanas me parece tormentosa y fría como el día de hoy se movio de la ventana dejando caer la cortina en su lugar

desde qué el no esta ami lado nada es igual, extraño tener ese lindo sentimiento por la mañana y después mirarle a sus hermosos ojos

El timbre de la puerta sono ...provoco al trenzado moverse de la ventana, pero este se extraño ¿Quién podria ser a tan tempranas horas de la mañana?...camino por lado del fregadero para dejar la taza sucia del chocalate que había tomado ; se dirijio a paso tránquilo ala puerta.

Por seguridad se fijo en la mirilla y vio a un rubio de ojos aqua qué portaba un traje completamente negro acompañado de un portafolio plateado, era su viejo amigo Quatre , se podría decir qué era la persona que frecuentaba y le tenía más confianza.

-¡Hola!...Je me asustaste...¿Porqué tan temprano aquí amigo?- termino con un vozteso el trenzado

Hace tiempo qué no le veia mas o menos desde hace una semana , lo notaba un poco indirecto y frio ...desgastado sin animos de nada ...con la mirada apagada ¡Ese no era su amigo! ...era lo qué pasaba por la cabeza de Quatre.

-Jajaja , pués por nada ...pase por ti para ver si querias que nos fueramos juntos ala empreza- dijo con una sonriza disimulada

Duo no lo penso ni dos veces ...cerro la puerta enfrente de la cara del rubio...

-¡Blagh!..hoy no ire a trabajar- fruncio en ceño cerrando ambos ojos

El rubio solamente permanecio parado unos minutos enfrente de la escuela por unos minutos , camino pensando ¿en que manera podría ayudar asu amigo de salir de aquella depresión?...porqué obviamente era qué lo estaba...hace una semana qué no iva a trabajar...no salia nia ala esquina, cuand solia hacerlo todos los días aunque fuera todos los días a caminar.

Comprendia qué la depreción en mayoria se devia por la separación de Heero su ex-pareja...aun no le cabia en la pareja como era qué habian terminado si siempre era tan unidos...pero hey, nunca sabes...siempre pasa

Duo estaba echado en su cama , con los brasoz crusados y viendo hacía el techo, volteo hacía su derecha para ver la hora

-Umm...es demasiado temprano para mi 7:52 creo que mejor debo dormir-

Y así el susodicho se acosto en una posicion comoda para el y acomodo la almohada cerro los ojos y en poco minutos toco la tierra del sueño.

La lluvia empezaba a caer sobre aquella pacifica ciudad , no era muy temprano ni muy tarde...

Hn, sera lindo salir a caminar entre la lluvia...-penso el jovén Heero asomandose por la ventana

Y sin pensarlo ni unos minutos mas el chico tomo sus llaves , se dirijio hacia la puerta de salida del apartamento...dejandola asegurada y se puso en marcha hacia abajo bajando las escaleras rapidamente .Salio del edifcio y la lluvia empezaba a caer solamente por gotas pequeñas sin ninguna fuerza , el jovén solamente pensaba y pensaba en Duo , en cuato lo extrañaba t le dolia el no hablarle o tener nada con el ...pero el hizo las cosas así y de seguro pensaba que no habría posibilidad de una segunda oportunidad con el ...conocia perfectamente a Duo Maxwell o eso creia.

Y sintio q la lluvia empezaba a caer con más fuerza , el chico empezo a sentir emociones por todo su cuerpo y así decidio empezar a correr y a correr ...

-Aaaaahhhh- Dios que rico es Dooormiirrrrrrrrrr!!! -Dijo el trenzado levantandose

-Jojo , sí que fue regarla mi dormida 7 horas -

Duo volteo a su derecha y recordo que hay era donde dormia Heero , varios recuerdos invadieron su cabeza sobre el ..ocasionando qué se deprimiera un poco

El seguía corriendo , sentia una sensacion demasiado unica que el podria describir como su propia libertad , el cansansio aun no llegaba asu cuerpo solamente seguia corriendo sin direccion alguna , dejaba que la lluvia callera libremente sobre su cuerpo y limpiara su cara...

Se encontraba completamente empapado, pero el en fondo demasiado féliz sentia una inmensa tranquilidad , era si manera de salir de todos esos problemas , depreciones qué lo acorralaban diariamente.

Unas lágrimas eran lo unico qué salia de esos ojos violeta...constantemente y no se detenian, el dolor lo invadia ...pensamientos que lo obligaban a hacerlo , era su unica manera de desahogo...sería una locura pero nadien lo entederia jamas , talvez...lo escucharian le darían la razón o su opinion , su apollo pero era mucho para llenar ese vacio tan grande qué sintio desde aquella vez qué lo perdio.

Se sento sobre su cama y bajó su cabeza , estiro su brazo con dirección hacia el cajón y lo habrío...metio la mano para buscar su pequeño consuelo , que era su tortura(?)...saco una pequeña nabaja de afeitar con manchas de sangre cuagulada y la puso por unos instantes sobre el buro extendio su brazo izquierdo y arremango la manga de la bata .

Y ahí todo su dolor y alivio reflejado en su brazo , desde pequeñas cortadas ...hasta heridas grandes

-Y esta va por tí-Dijo dando un suspiro demasiado pesado

Movio su mano derecha agarrando la nabaja de afeitar del buro y movio su brazo más cerca del otro (del derecho) , y ahí su desahogo acompañado de dolor y lágrimas, hizo la primera herisa sobre su brazo... bajo su rostro hacia abajo con los ojos lloros y vio ...ahora hizo lo mismo pero ahora quería mucho mِás dolor y consuelo ...presiono primero sin aplicar demasiada fuerza , recuerdos rencorosos vinieron a su cabeza , cerro los ojos ...empezo a analizarlos y recordaba con mucho dolor y emepezo a aplicar con mucho más fuerza y demasiado profundo , solto un grito de dolor qué hizo abrir sus ojos como plato , sacando lagrimas de sus ojos ...repido la nabaja rapidamente y la avento sin fijarse a donde...sentía demasiado dolor , la sangre empezo a salir a brotes exagerados.

Se levanto rapidamente de la cama y se fue casí corriendo al baño para agarrar la toalla y poder parar con algo la sangre que no parecia sesar.

"El frío era mi alma

Indecible era el dolor que enfrente

cuando usted me abandonó

Una rosa en la lluvia

Entonces juré a la navaja de afeitar

Esto nunca, enchained

Sus uñas oscuras de la fe

Sea empujado por mis venas otra vez"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Notas Shini::

no esta completo por el momento xD porq no he tenido alguna idea o de como relacionar los demas parrafos xD espero que les guste me costo demasiado trabajo xD... bueno no musho pero bueno siempre he tenido las ganas de hacer un song fic con este temaso de cradle of filth - hahaha es regroso aguate cradel (LL)

mmm.. xD creo q ya no tengo nada que decir XD

y esta cosa tiene un lemon - así que bueno esa es una de las razones xD que no la subí completa ahora trabajo en el otro parrafuuuu

beshitos

Shinigami Girl - Luyias Norimakii - Luyias Maxwell Yuy


End file.
